


Love Live Drabble Collection

by Baxter54132



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2018, more to come I'm sure this month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: My own LL Drabble CollectionMost recent:“Will that be all?” NicoMaki





	1. “People like you have no imagination.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's very short. I'm going to put all short things in here for safe keeping.

“People like you have no imagination.” The words tumble out of her mouth, and Maki immediately regrets it. She really should think before speaking, but sometimes she can’t help it.

The subject of her sentence twitches almost unnoticeably from the comment, a wide grin still stretched across her face. Her hands are positioned in their infamous pose “Whaaaat?” The shorter teen tilts her head to the right, “Maki doesn’t think Nico is creative?”

Maki mentally stakes a step back at the question. “It’s just…” Maki finds herself twirling her right index finger through her hair. “Why is it always Nico Nico Nii? It’s been that way for years shouldn’t you think of something new?”

Nico bites her lip thoughtfully. Her hands finally return to their rightful place by her sides and she lets out a low hmm. “Nico Nico Nii is what the fans want.” Nico winks, “Don’t you want to please the fans?”

“I suppose…” Maki concedes. She crosses her arms, and for a few seconds neither girl speaks. Maki shifts her gaze towards the ground, “I think they’d like you either way.” Maki’s ears redden, and when she glances up Nico seems to be a bit embarrassed herself.

She quickly shakes it off in order to respond, “Of course! Nico is going to be the number one idol in the world!” Nico strikes her usual pose, and the air around them returns to normal. “Maybe it is time for a change though. Does Maki want to come over after school one day to brainstorm a new catchphrase?”

Of course Maki says yes.


	2. “Will that be all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Nico is a first year in college and Maki is a second year high school student.

Maki’s parents are out of town for the weekend, and late night hunger/not wanting to bother the personal chef drives Maki from her home. She knows of a McDonalds within walking distance and for once her parents aren’t here to scold her for indulging.

The McDonalds is completely abandoned, which makes sense at 11:00 at night. The door chimes joyously as Maki enters. The restaurant’s only employee, much to Maki’s surprise, perks up at the sound. Almost instantaneously she pivots towards the kitchen, causing Maki to flinch.

The girl has two pigtails, though they’ve been tucked up under a hairnet and compressed with a baseball cap. She looks just under five feet tall. Maki moves towards the counter, any thought of hunger replaced with curiosity. Were her eyes pink? They flashed away before Maki could get a good look at them.

Maki finally reaches the counter. She’s only a few inches away, and from here she can tell that her first instinct was 100% correct. “Nico?”

The shorter teen swiftly spins around at the sound of her name, “Maki-chan!” Her eyes are as bright as Maki remembers them and she has an ear-splitting grin stretched across her face. “Long time no see!”

That’s right… they haven’t spoken in a few months. Nico’s been busy with school and Maki, well she didn’t want to bother her. Maki can’t help but feel relieved seeing her here; it looks like Nico is as energetic as ever. Her chest feels warm. “Can I get a large french fry.”

Nico punches the order in, her grin flipping to a childish pout. “What, no greeting for Nico?”

Maki lets out an intentionally loud huff, “Hello,” Maki crosses her arms. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

Nico shrugs, “It’s been a while since Maki’s called me. Nico only started working here a month ago.”

Maki rolls her eyes at the comment, “You’re right, it’s definitely my fault.”

“Take this as a lesson and call Nico more.” Nico glances down at the cash register. “Will that be all? For your order I mean…”

Oh, that’s right, the food. “I’ll take a small coke as well.”

Nico rings her up with a smile, and Maki ends up staying at the McDonalds for far too long (and going back far too many times.)

 


End file.
